


Darkness Inside

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [41]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, Briar. Let us help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “Briar, you have to open up to us,” Sandry urged from her seat in his bedroom. His sheets were tossed about and his hair stuck to his forehead: another nightmare. “You can’t keep up like this.”

            “If it’s the only way, I can and will. And it is the only way.”

            “Briar Moss, let us in or we will force our way in,” Tris growled; her concern made her crotchety. She took his hand and held it firmly in her own. “Either will make Rosethorn do it or we’ll do it the way we saved her.”

            Daja turned to her sister. “The way we saved her? How would that help Briar?”

            Tris’ spectacles flashed in the lantern-light; it seemed probable her eyes did the same beneath, with the intensity of her gaze. “We will jump right in and find the darkness inside. Then we’ll free him from it. Panic comes from a fear of death, doesn’t it, so what else is darkness?”

            Sandry drew a Gods’ circle on her chest and held her brother tight. “Please, Briar. Let us help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
